Virginia
"The dedication of time, service, and life to the cause of freedom and prosperity requires the strength of will and perseverance of spirit that not many possess. I heard those words back when I was graduating from the Academy, and I didn't really think that anyone who hadn't gone to Cursor could understand what it took to really go the distance. Carolina is one of those people who understand, but she knows because she graduated from the Academy. There are others here who do, too. Virginia? If she doesn't give it her all for everything, she certainly comes damn close." - Agent Arkansas' personal log, referring to Virginia While Virginia has been pushed out of the spotlight by other people for most of her life, the long-distance expert of the first wave has adapted by becoming very good at striking from the shadows and fighting her way up to glory. Personality Virginia doesn't go out of her way to socialize, but is very loyal and honest about her friendships - and her rivalries. More comfortable in light, loose combat fatigues than her armour, Virginia is still an Outer Colony hunter at heart, though she's eager to prove her worth as an agent of Project Freelancer. Relationships General Virginia is somewhat aloof in social situations, hardly the first to put herself out there, but is generally more than willing to talk to a friendly ear or break a belligerent one. Massachusetts Virginia's roommate has always been kind and supportive, so it's perhaps of little wonder that Virginia quickly took a shine to the smaller woman - and gets very protective of her friend whenever Massa is troubled. Carolina Carolina's posturing and nit-picking seemed custom-designed to set Virginia's teeth on edge, and though Virginia has never been a strong contender for the top three spots on the board, the two have butted heads since the day they met. Wyoming Wyoming has become Virginia's most serious rival on the leaderboard - with similar skill sets, the difference between the two competitive snipers lies in Wyoming's silly sense of humour versus Virginia's greater concern for her friends. North Dakota North has managed to impress Virginia on the battlefield with his skill and off of it with a charming demeanour - she's begun to develop something of a crush on the well-mannered up-and-coming Freelancer. South Dakota If Carolina's perfectionism annoyed Virginia, South's brash blustering is liable to send her past the point of no return. Virginia mostly tries to avoid South, but since South Dakota broke into the top six, the fights have become much more serious. The Director Even though Virginia started at the bottom of the board, the Director has taken a personal interest in encouraging her skills, pushing her to improve and delivering her letters from home to Virginia personally. This has not set well with Carolina. West Virginia Virginia was extremely reluctant to have West join the Project, but hides her misgivings behind her desire to keep her sister safe at all costs. She attempts to give her sister advice on not trusting needlessly and continuing to hone her skills and make a name for herself, almost to the point where she will fight West's domestic battles for her. Almost. Skills and Abilities Taking Aim Virginia specializes in long-range weaponry, most notably her sniper rifle, but is also proficient with a bow and arrow, as well. Tricks and Traps Virginia believes in being prepared for any situation and keeps a "bag of tricks" with supplies for her missions, especially equipment that allows her to set up hunter's traps to defend her sniper's nest. Sight Unseen Even without her cloaking enhancement, Virginia has always been one of the best at stealth, allowing her to sneak into enemy territory. Themes You Can Take the Girl from the Colonies... But Virginia isn't leaving behind what her upbringing and family have taught her. She remains in contact with her sister as frequently as possible and practices with the bow her aunt taught her, preferring light camo to her heavy armour. Every Rose has its Thorns While Virginia is the ever-aware wallflower, she isn't completely defenceless; she comes armed with not only sharp hunting and tracking skills, but also a sharp tongue to those that annoy or threaten herself and her friends. The Straight and Arrow Path At the beginning of Phase One, when Virginia was at the bottom of the Leaderboard, the Director suggested that she practice with her more 'unusual' skills, hinting at her archery training. She commonly trains in the training room with her longbow and arrows to improve her accuracy with the sniper rifle and other weapons. It also acts as a measure to calm her emotions and make her into a more efficient warrior. Gallery AgentVirginia.jpg|Under the helmet Category:Freelancer Category:Sniper Category:Characters Category:Infiltrator